


Did you ever notice that I noticed you?

by HMS_Gunner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, But I was like nah, College-ish, Fluff, It's not very exciting, M/M, Short One Shot, This had the potential to be real smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMS_Gunner/pseuds/HMS_Gunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Ziam oneshot. Meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you ever notice that I noticed you?

The bar is covered in various colors from the lamps above. Patches of red, blue, and purple bathe its visitors, each inebriated to varying degrees. It's not too loud yet, just the right level of multiple conversations mixing into a consistent, discordant noise that somehow sounds pleasant but busy. Through the window, past the inumbrated patrons, Zayn can see Sam walk by with a tray of pints balanced carefully in his hand.

A small smirk, one filled with reassurance, tugs on the corner of his lips as he walks inside. He's greeted by the hostess, Carly, who simply smiles at him and lets him through, not bothering to card him. Surprise is present in every curve of her face because it's a weeknight, and she knows that Zayn is one of those good students who leaves the fun to the weekends, but nonetheless, it's a pleasant and welcoming expression. Zayn passes her with a curt nod as he snakes his way around the tables to find a booth in the back.

Normally, he wouldn't be out on a Wednesday night. Usually, he's studying up for a class or writing a paper or leaving the library at this time. Even if he finishes early for the day, he likes to hole up in his room, turn on some Sufjan Stevens, and take to a book or catch up on his shows.

But tonight of all nights, Liam's invited him out. He honestly doesn't know why he's going but he's grateful that the opportunity exists. Liam's the sort of person who never fails to think of Zayn when there's something social happening. Be it paintball fights or that one wet t-shirt contest some frat was holding - he still doesn't know how the university let that happen -, Liam never fails to shoot him a text, just in case, in spite of the fact Zayn seldom makes an appearance.

The booth is by the stairs leading to a lower floor, and before he can see them, he can hear the slightly shrill laughter that is Louis, which can only mean that the gang is here as well. He pushes lightly on the bridge of his glasses and lets the hand continue up, running it through his dark hair, mussing it up slightly. He shrugs off his jacket, carrying it in one arm, and approaches with a smile on his face.

Niall spots him first and leaps up and out of his seat to give him a hug.

"Zayn! Good to see you!" he greets, holding him tight. Zayn laughs and squeezes back. Past Niall's shoulder, he can see Liam looking back with a mix of disbelief and happiness. There's something else that he can't quite discern, but it fades quickly when the corners of his eyes crinkle with a vivid grin. After what feels like minutes later, Niall finally releases him, Zayn hangs up his jacket, and slides in next to Liam, ignoring the way his heart jumps a beat when their shoulders touch. Louis and Harry are sitting on the inside at the ends and they each ask for a high-five.

"Hey, there," Zayn greets.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Liam jokes. Zayn rolls his eyes and replies, "Ha, ha. Very funny. It's nice to see you, too."

"Beer?" Niall offers.

He offers an empty glass and gestures toward the pitcher. Judging from Harry's slight grimace, he figures it must have been one of those cheap lite kinds that barely passes as an alcoholic beverage but is easy on the wallet. There's not much left in the pitcher, so instead, Zayn shakes his head and flags down the nearest server.

"Can we get a round of Weihenstephaner please?" The server nods quickly and hurries away. Louis raises both eyebrows, clearly impressed by the accurate pronunciation alone. Niall looks confused when Harry sighs in relief, as if that were any better than what he ordered. But Liam's frowning slightly, something Zayn automatically interprets as bad news, so he quickly leans in and adds, "It's my treat, no worries."

"Oy, oy!" Niall cheers. Louis and Harry begin a round of slow clapping, but Liam just stares, his face unreadable.

"Thanks," is all Liam says in a quiet voice before looking away at the glass cupped in his hands. At that moment, an invisible wall goes up and Liam's mentally pulling away from him, despite being not an inch away. He doesn't have time to look disappointed when Louis asks him when he and Zayn are going to bowling and school these wannabes, as he puts it. Liam takes a swig of his beer, eyes pointed forward, and damn it all, this evening is not going at all the way Zayn had intended it to.

-

The night is young and the beer is flowing. Everyone seems in higher spirits now that actual beer is working its way through their system. Niall's captured their attention with a riveting story about his keg stand. It's not really that great of a tale, if Zayn's honest, but the way Niall enthralls them, enhances the smallest detail with a dramatic gesture, is a feat unto itself, and that alone puts a smile on everyone's faces.

When he's done, Zayn's curled up in laughter along with the rest of them. He claps slowly and dramatically, his cheeks burning from smiling so much, and he forgets that Liam's staunchly ignoring him. Niall takes a celebratory bow and excuses himself to the bathroom. It's then that Zayn takes that opening to go outside and get some fresh air.

He's sliding out of the booth when Liam gently lays a hand on his arm.

"Can I come with?" he asks with the same unreadable expression from before. Zayn pauses mid-step, not bothering to hide his confusion, and takes a second to nod. He doesn't miss the look Louis and Harry exchange before they loudly proclaim that they are left to man the table, or "men" the table, as Harry puts it, earning him an eye-roll from Louis. Zayn takes his jacket and walks toward the door with Liam closely following behind.

The second he's outside, Zayn slips on his jacket. The night air is much cooler than when he arrived. Liam seems unaffected despite his thin, plaid tee, and Zayn bets it's the sheer amount of muscle he possesses, probably generating enough heat to keep the citizens of Sweden warm for a year. He would be jealous, were it not for the fact that he knows how much effort Liam expends in keeping himself in tip-top shape. It's not easy, and Zayn admires that about him.

"Is there something on my shirt?"

Liam's blushing, and Zayn realizes that he's been staring rather intently at his chest.

"Sorry, just zoned out for a bit," he replies, tilting his eyes up to meet Liam's. If it were any possible, the tension between them deepens, and Zayn's mirthful glow disappears when Liam looks away and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"So...is everything alright?" Zayn asks, "You don't seem that happy to see me."

"No, I mean- Yes. Everything's fine," Liam responds, not looking at him. Zayn tries not to look as crestfallen as he feels, not that Liam sees him.

"So, you're not happy to see me?"

"No, I am. It's just-," Liam trails off, casting his eyes down. Zayn hates the frustration in his tone.

"It's not that," Liam continues, voice firm, "I am glad to see you."

"Oh, well, that's a relief," Zayn says, leaning against the bricks. He's half-kidding, half-serious, but the moment it's out, it hits him that he does want Liam to be happy to see him, and that he's wanted to see Liam too. Just not like this.

"What made you come?" Liam asks.

"Nothing _made_ me. I missed you guys is all."

He can't help but sound defensive. He's also incredibly confused. When did their occasional hangouts turn into a fumbling interrogation? Why is it so awkward and tense?

"Maybe I should go," Zayn rashly offers. Tonight was a bad idea, he decides. The boys will forgive him, they always do, and maybe next time, he won’t have to go through this again. He turns to head back inside so he can foot his bill, but Liam turns then and blocks him.

"Wait. I- I'm not good at this sort of thing," Liam confesses. Zayn cocks an eyebrow out of annoyance but he sighs and leans against the wall again, waiting for Liam to go on. Liam squirms at the expectation and leans on the empty space next to him to avoid looking directly at him.

"You intimidate me," Liam starts, "I don't think you know how much you do, yeah? Like, you're this brilliant student. You're diligent and you're the smartest person I know. Like, I don't think you realize just how great you are. And that beer thing inside? I know it doesn't mean much but just- you make me feel like you're going to outgrow me. And that scares me."

He huffs out a breath and grows quiet.

"Outgrow you? That's ridiculous," Zayn counters. He slings an arm around Liam, albeit hesitantly, and pulls him in when he doesn't resist.

"Look, don't think that about me. I'm just this quiet kid who's too awkward to ask anyone to hang out with him, and I don't understand why you keep inviting me out. I'm pretty bad company, and...I'm the one afraid that you're the ones who are going to outgrow me."

Liam looks at him then, eyes wide as they meet Zayn's, and nods earnestly.

"I'm sorry for acting so weird," he says. He looks as bad as he feels, shoulders slumping down guiltily. Zayn squeezes his shoulder tightly shakes his head.

"All is forgiven," he says with a light smirk. Once Liam brightens up a bit, Zayn adds, "Except for that piss-poor excuse for alcohol. I order the beer from now on."

Liam barks out a laugh, spirits returning in full, and replies, "Blame Niall. I think he's lost his taste buds from one too many keg stands."

-

The clock reads midnight and everyone has a gentle buzz going. The sad part about this is that Zayn has to wake up somewhat early the morning after and he has to leave soon if he wants a full night's sleep. This is met with a chorus of "Boos" from everyone at the table. Liam goes so far as to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in tight, physically preventing him from leaving.

"C'mon, Zayn. Stay a bit longer," Harry begs. He and Louis turn, tilt their heads and simultaneously pout as dramatically as they can. Even Niall pulls a face, though it comes out more silly than sad, and when Zayn looks over at Liam, a stillness settles between them, something completely and utterly calm that blocks out the rest of the world. Liam isn't pouting or making a face. He looks like he honestly wants to make sure every minute in this booth is spent sidled up with Zayn next to him. And Zayn figures that for maybe once in his life, he can sacrifice a bit of sleep to be with his friends.

Zayn shoots a look at Louis and Harry, whose pouts are trembling from the strain, and then at Niall, who's just given up at making a face and pouring himself another pint.

"Okay, alright. I'll stay," Zayn says. Niall lets out a 'whoop' and slaps him on the shoulder while Louis and Harry clap obnoxiously. Zayn laughs, eyes crinkling at their antics, and there's this tingling at the back of his mind, telling him to look to his left. He feels the smile before he sees it, but when he actually looks and sees Liam beaming at him, warmth pools in his heart. He smiles back, and they order another round.

-

Zayn's exhausted. It's almost two in the morning and the bar is all but empty now. Louis and Harry have peaced out, each of them giving Zayn a tight hug and a promise to hit him up the next time they do this. Niall plants a sloppy, wet kiss on to Zayn's cheek before flailing his arms as he runs off into the distance. Which leaves just him and Liam standing outside the bar.

Zayn thinks about walking but his foot immediately catches on a tile. He begins falling forward only to fall straight into Liam's arms. They're large and warm and strong and Zayn's too tired to think, so he just nuzzles in for a second.

"Do you wanna stay at mine?" Liam offers, chuckling, "It's much closer."

Zayn nods, rubbing his face in his chest. Gingerly, Liam wraps a hand around each of Zayn's arms and peels him off until he's standing upright.

"Good?" Liam asks, cheeks tinted red. Zayn smiles and nods, eyelids slightly drooping from tiredness.

The walk is short but they take their time. The sidewalks are empty and quiet, and it's surprisingly peaceful. The streets are dark and Zayn can't see much without the streetlamps so he stays as close as he can, not that Liam is going very far. In fact, their arms keep drifting close to each other, the backs of their hands touching from time to time, and Zayn very much wants to keep the touching constant, make it never-ending.

"Oh."

Zayn looks over at Liam, who’s stopped, and follows his gaze down. Oh. His fingers – which have a mind of their own – are loosely wrapped around Liam's palm, and for a split second, Zayn thinks about taking his hand back and apologizing, but the thought vanishes when Liam responds in kind. His fingers are large and his palms calloused, but they're just as warm and gentle as he thought they'd be. He's glad that Liam doesn't let go.

"I had fun tonight," Zayn mutters, shifting his gaze forward again.

"Me, too," Liam replies, walking on. The answer's close; Zayn can almost feel his breath against his ear. The haze of booze in his mind is suddenly blown far away and he can feel his heart beating a step quicker.

Liam's apartment building is within eyeshot when Zayn distractedly trips on another sidewalk tile, and this time, Liam's not there to catch him. So Zayn falls, managing to spin around so that he crash-lands on his butt, but what he doesn't expect is for Liam to fall with him. His reflexes managed to kick in and tightened his grip on Liam's hand when he least expected it. Liam's dragged down with him and lands in between Zayn's legs with a short "Oof."

Zayn can feel Liam's breath spreading across his face as their chests are just inches apart, and he imagines that Liam can feel his as well. He's waiting for him to do the sane thing and stand up, but instead, they stay close like that on the concrete, comfortably so. Liam's searching Zayn's eyes intensely and Zayn wants him to find whatever it is he's looking for. He lets Liam get a better look, to come closer and closer until he's found it.

Zayn's eyes flutter shut when their lips touch. It's completely soft and yet electric and somehow, Liam's lips do the thing like he's seen in one of those movies, where their lips take a bit of time to separate, peeling apart with a bit of a spring, a slight, almost audible 'pop'. He can sense how careful Liam is, how courageous yet restrained that kiss was, as if Zayn would reject him. So, Zayn kisses him back just as softly.

"Oh," Liam says after Zayn pulls away. He licks his lips and leans back on his knees. Zayn sits up slowly, wanting to keep close, and they look at each other for what feels like a year, hearts beating rapidly.

"Is that all?" Zayn asks, cheeks flushed.

"No." Liam's grinning, and a moment later, he gets on his feet and pulls Zayn up with him. He takes Zayn's hand in his, squeezing lightly as if to ask permission, and Zayn squeezes a 'Yes' back, lacing their fingers together. They head in to the apartment building and Zayn realizes that he's never been here before. This is something special that Liam's offered him, an intimate glimpse into his home life.

Liam unlocks the door and but keeps the lights off, leading them inside. As expected of Liam's personality, it's fairly Spartan and incredibly clean, from what Zayn can make out. By the small couch, there are a couple sets of free weights in the corner, neatly stacked in the moonlight. A pull-up bar is hanging from the doorjamb of the bathroom, and there's a framed photo on the kitchen counter of the five of them. Rather vaguely, Zayn remembers that moment from a couple of years back, where they huddled together for a photo at some orientation event. He turns to ask Liam about it only to find him missing from view.

"Liam?"

"Over here!"

Zayn follows his voice to the bedroom, feeling his way along the walls, and finds Liam in his bedroom stripping down to his boxers in the faint light of the lamp on the nightstand. Zayn gulps and feels the heat rise in his cheeks again.

"Um...do you wanna...?" Liam can't seem to finish the question, gesturing nonspecifically, but Zayn understands anyway.

"Is that alright?" Zayn asks. "I could always- Just- The couch."

He's just as eloquent, apparently.

"I mean...I don't have any other blankets," Liam replies, flush creeping down his neck. Zayn's eyes widen and he doesn't feel as tired as he did minutes ago.

"Okay." Zayn starts stripping down as well, exposing the tattoos he's accumulated over the years, unsure if Liam's ever paid them any attention. He only looks back up once his pants are off and Liam's eyes are trained firmly on the ground. With a bit of pout, Zayn edges over until Liam looks back up.

"Bed?" Zayn asks. Liam nods quickly and takes a seat on the edge of his bed, all the while trying not to look too much at Zayn, who takes a seat next to him. It's quiet and tense all over again, but this time for a different reason entirely. Liam's fumbling with his thumbs, trying to think of something to say, but Zayn's a bit quicker with his words.

"I like you."

Liam looks over, a cautious smile appearing slowly. He runs a hand through his curls and replies, "I like you, too. Since the day I met you, I was hoping you'd notice me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Liam replies, giggling a bit.

"Well, I've never not noticed you," Zayn says, leaning in. He plants a lingering kiss on Liam's cheek and scoots back on the bed. He lies down and waits for Liam to do the same. Liam turns off the lamp and shuffles in until their shoulders are touching.

Zayn shifts around a bit until he finds Liam's hand and then turns on his side, bringing both of their hands so that they rest over his chest. Liam turns so that he can properly spoon Zayn, and it's curious how well they fit beneath the duvet. He pulls Zayn in a bit closer until his chest is flush with his back.

"Hey, Liam?" Zayn whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I stayed."

Liam hums and squeezes Zayn's hand, smiling against the nape of his neck.

"Me, too."


End file.
